When All Fails
by LoveBloomSky
Summary: What happened to me, was not what I wanted, and now that I stand I will not stop or rest untill he has what deserve and take this thing of me! This is set as if Bloom is writing in her diary!
1. Wake Up

When All Fails

(This story is set as if Bloom is writing in her own diary!)

**Give And Take**

I couldn't believe this, it wasn't fair! I didn't deserve this and out everyone, the person who admitted he liked me, did this and now.....and now! I can't believe this! I can't move, I moved this far, just, to not be moved again until, I don't know when! But all I do now is cry on my bed! I have been here for two days now and not counting the times they needed to do the basic living things, my best friends are by my side the whole time!

"Bloom, please talk to us, were here for you!" I heard Stella say to me! All they could see maybe were the bruises, which I couldn't hide, but nothing from the inside! My life was wasted, by a friend, my good friend, who I trusted to go with, hopping he was good not evil! Even though earth was too far away to describe, I could never ever go back. Going to my kingdom where there was nothing except the cold ice, which escaped every trap of heat made for it, was a better place for me than earth! I felt as if I was gone and I couldn't be found! None could take the past away from me, but I wish someone would save me from this eternal sadness which came from what happened!

"Guys, look at her arm, it has bruised everywhere, what happened Bloom, please tell us," stated Tecna. It was no use, I felt opening my mouth now to explain would have been, useless in what happened!

**Explaining**

I guess, the choice is up to me. I could tell my best friends, but what he said; _If you tell, even to you magical friends, I will have you gone of this side of anything, you made me cry every night you said no and now you can cry, as what I did will only be the start if you tell!!! _ I could tell, I have to don't I! I mean maybe they would help me and protect me this time, there my best friends and if I don't tell them who am I going to tell! I pushed up both of my sleeves to show them I was there and the rest of the bruises.

"Bloom, oh my, Bloom you have bruises all the way up both of your arms, what happened?" asked Layla, stunned at my nearly brown skin, this was how bad my bruises were! Something in me wanted to tell them now but I couldn't something also stopped me! All the girls now were shocked and didn't take their eyes of the bruises I showed them! Musa took out her phone and started calling someone; Sky!

It was only minutes, only one probably took them to come when Musa told Sky about my arms. I wasn't surprised though! He must have been worried of me. _Oh how sweet_! The boys were now in my room, looking staring at my bruises. They were shocked and Sky was just paralysed just by the look at her arm. "Everyone there is something I need to tell you all!" this was the first thing I had said since the incident.

Part 2 Next.......


	2. The Truth Is In The Beholder

When All Fails Part 2

What's happened: I could tell my best friends, but what he said; _If you tell, even to your magical friends, I will have you gone of this side of anything, you made me cry every night you said no and now you can cry, as what I did will only be the start if you tell!!! _ I had to tell though. "Everyone there is something I need to tell you all!" this was the first thing I had said since the incident.

**This Is What Happened, Guys**

Everyone was quiet, as if there was only a little bit of life that still existed, they were all waiting for me to say what I needed to tell them all. But this wasn't happy, this wasn't good, this was the complete opposite of these things; this was evil, plain evil!

I began to explain "Well, as you all know I went to earth at the start of holidays," everyone was still in silence, but they nodded, "This guy; Matt, Matt Wisely, he, he, he..." this was the thing what he did was never going to be erased, never going to go away from my mind and if it did happen again I would make sure that he would be black, black from being burnt from the dragon flame!

Sky now was by my side, looking at me with his ocean blue eyes, asked, in a way that would make you tell him anything, "Bloom, what did he do, you can tell us!" I felt that I could and that I was being stupid in not telling him, but then came that gut feeling; remember what he said; _If you tell, even to your magical friends, I will have you gone of this side of anything, you made me cry every night you said no and now you can cry, as what I did will only be the start if you tell!!_

I didn't know what to do! I felt I could tell them, but what about that thing he put on me, the computer chip in what I couldn't take off! "Okay, but it wasn't pretty!" I started, as I did, I swear you could hear a pin drop; I continued "Well he called me up and asked to meet me at the oak tree and I did. Then he told me to follow him, in which I trusted him, and he took me to a dark alley way, where he had all his friends there and then they...." I couldn't continue, it was making me feel with tears, even though it had past I couldn't, why must people be so cruel, I didn't understand, just because I didn't go out with him, he, no I couldn't say any more, it was a nightmare in its self.

Sky wrapped his arms around me and said "Bloom, what did he do and why did he?" I thought maybe I could get out of this and them that much but they still seemed they wanted, no needed, to know what happened; "He and his friends beat me up, with sticks, stones and even rocks bigger than my fist, after they did that I tried transform, I did but then they tried tying me down, I escaped and now I'm here, never to go back to earth again until, until he takes this of me!" As I said this I pulled up my top for them all to see the computer chip, which was now flashing red, the colour of blood! Every eye was on me they were all shocked at what I had showed them now! Then Stella went over and gave me a huge hug and said "Bloom, honey, you must of been destroyed nearly, I can't believe a boy would do this to you and how do we get this thing of you?" Everyone was looking at Timmy and Tecna, even I was as well I thought they would know what to do and they did! "This is magical, I don't know how earth people got it but this is a device which people used in the war, like in Domino, but there is only one place to get it off you, Domino!" stated Timmy.

I was shocked by this but relieved when he said that, because I know where to go but, also worried as I said before, it was a complete ice land and no type of heat could bring harming to the ice! "The reason why Domino is that they were created there and has the device to destroy it, the only thing is that Domino is now complete ice and the only flame that could break the ice is 'The Dragon's Flame', so Bloom if you want to get that thing of you, you are going to have to get stronger!" said Tecna, I nodded as everyone stared at me looking for an answer, but I had none! Sky replied from my action "Don't worry Bloom we'll get that thing off you, I promise, Specialist we have a mission at hand! And Winx I assume you will be coming too," everyone nodded with a huge welcoming smile, I was happy and excited that they were going to help me, but also worried about how Matt got the chip in the first place, and if he did could he follow us and defeat us all..... I hope not!!!! All I know when and if he does come to get me I will burn him to the crisp! And now that I know that he can do magic I am not going easy! This is going to become his last time he ever did what he did to someone; especially someone who I thought was a friend, a good friend!

Part 3 Next.........

Pinkpink110: thanks for the complement! And I will!


	3. Something Incrediable

When All Fails Part 3

What's happened: "Don't worry Bloom we'll get that thing off you, I promise, Specialist we have a mission at hand! And Winx I assume you will be coming too," replied Sky. "The only place you can get that thing off you is at, Domino," stated Timmy.

**Let Destiny Be**

I was on the ship next to Sky. He had his arms around me and making me feel like everything was okay, right or even normal! It wasn't though! I had the bruises to prove. Every time I thought of anything of earth, he returns to my world, where it once was a nice calm place and now filled with the darkness of his soul! He wasn't a normal human being, no he was more, he was the enemy and he had already won the first battle! This time though we were going to my place, my territory, where my sister Daphne was and now that I knew he and his friends weren't normal, I was not going easy!!!

"Are we there yet?" asked Stella, who had no patience! Stella has been my best friend from the very beginning, she was the one who made me awaken my powers; the dragon flame! When Stella asked this question Tecna, who also was one of my best friends, nearly immediately said "Stella, we have just started this mission and you are asking that, please think of poor Bloom, who now has some type of tracking device on her! Anyway we are nearly there!" It was true; you could see fog coming from my land, which was destroyed by the three evil witches! I remembered that Tecna asked me to become stronger to break the ice or make sure we weren't going to freeze, so my job for now was to worry about myself! I felt so selfish, as my best friends as risking their lives for mine! Well we arrived and saw a small flame coming from inside me nearly making me light up! As I stepped out towards the ice I was starting to be lifted, but it wasn't me! I saw something coming from the curves of the hill we were facing!

"So Bloom, you decided to tell, I did tell you not too, oh well you're going to find out the hard way. Well goodbye" I heard a familiar voice say, I knew immediately who it was! Everyone got ready to fight, Sky said to me "Bloom, don't we'll deal with this guy, go back into the shuttle and don't come out until we say so!" Instead I just watched, because when I tried to move my sister came to me. She said to me while the others were fighting, "Bloom, how did get the upper tracker on you, did that awful man put it on you! He came a few weeks ago looking for them! Bloom before you do what your lovely boyfriend says you must know that light that your feeling is the dragon fire, it feels it's home, your true flame, power will alive and come before you and transform you into the 'Dragon Fairy", be careful little sister!" She gave me a hug and told me good luck and goodbye. They were all nearly defeated, I had to transform, help, in any way possible! They didn't deserve to be defeated, I began to transform....

There was light coming from me, and as it was everyone stopped and looked at me. All Matt did was laugh and laugh "Is that the best you can do, I thought the dragon flame was stronger, or is it just the person, I don't know, Bloom all those times I asked you out, oh you should've of said yes, maybe all of you would've lived, oh well goodbye to bad rubbish I always said!" he said laughing! He threw a ball off some type of water, purple and as he did the light I talked about was moving! Unfortunately for him the light that I noticed started to go around my whole body and when the water thing hit me, it completely backfired, hitting him. "Bloom, you're glowing!" stated Musa who, while everyone stared at me.

**Watch Out**

It was then that I transformed, but I really wasn't meaning to. When I did it wasn't the normal enchantix, no way when I finished I was completely golden, with beautiful red wings and I felt like nobody could defeat me! It wasn't until then that everybody saw the upper tracker it went all across my body. And when I finished the transformation everyone was shocked, so was I! It didn't matter to Matt though. He threw an giant thunder ball at me. That's when somebody actually spoke, Sky said "Bloom watch out!" I wasn't looking at that direction so when Sky said that it was an surprise! I dodge it and when I did Matt was gone. It was as if he knew he wasn't able to defeat me and he knew it, not now at least.

Well after the battle

About an hour after everyone was recovering Stella started the conversation, "So Bloom, except for the part of the tracker thingy bob, how does it feel like to have new and highly powerful powers?" "Well Stella, it feels like everything is now new and amazing! You can't image how it feels, but when I used my new powers the tracker starts beeping and it starts hurting when I use them!" I replied, as I did Sky started rapping his arms around me, making me lean into him. I felt safe here in his arms, but worried about everything still.

Part 4 Next.....


	4. Plans Come Into Reality

**When All Fails Part 4**

Stella started the conversation's Bloom, except for the part of the tracker thingy bob, how does it feel like to have new and highly powerful powers?" So Bloom, you decided to tell, I did tell you not too, oh well you're going to find out the hard way. Well goodbye" I heard a familiar voice say....

**Expecting the Unexpected**

Well this was unexpected, something amazing, yes, but completely, completely unexpected. It's like expecting snow in summer. It's seems nearly impossible, but I guess it's possible. Unfortunately despite what just happened, I'm still dreadfully sad as you can still see the bleeding obvious, that my bruises were still showing, and weren't leaving any time soon!

I guess as we were blazing through the icy lands of Sparx, Sky was still watching me as if I was dying, holding me like I was, but I guess right now I'm not dying but you just don't know, anything could happen, but right now I really don't want to think about things like that! All I want to do right now is try to listen to what Tecna is saying, as she has been talking to me about going south instead of north as there is some type of delay in the north, or something like that. "And after that we will try to find the secret cave of judgement where the device that will take that tracker of you and give punishment to whoever did this to you Bloom," Tecna finally finished saying that, everyone was now staring at me for an answer or a statement, all I said "Oh, okay, right now all I can say is," I paused there as I had no idea what to say. "What Bloom?", asked Sky slowly, "Well," I started saying "I just think that the delay is Matt, might just be waiting for us to go that cave so I think we surprise him with a plan and defeat him where he least expects us."

**Plan I Think We Need**

Okay everyone knows me for my ability to make plans and be the leader and this tracker on me wasn't going to stop me. "Okay this is what I have in plan," I said as sneakily as I could. I told them my plan; it was to go as 3 groups, with me in my own group making 4 groups, Timmy, Sky and Brandon and Stella, Flora, Tecna and Layla and Nabu and Riven, Musa. Nabu will be doing a small spell while Musa pumps it up and Riven is just ready to fight, Timmy will shoot an electric bullet as Nabu and Musa does the spell, then Flora will tie Matt down with the nature rope she can do, then Layla will keep dumping water over him until I give que and Stella will melt the ice on Matt and all this is timed by Tecna. Hopefully I won't have to do anything as my bruises still hurt so I can't do anything but hide, but I will be transformed so if I do need to fight I will fight. I hope this works or we will be in for a ba-tt-le!

Part 5 Next.....

Thanks to terri gray for inspiration and I promise to continue!


End file.
